


A dissection of a destiel dream

by theforgotternsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorably stupid Cas, Awesome Angel powers, Bunker gang, Charlie being a BAMF! fangirl, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, F/F, Help my brain, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Destiel, M/M, Maybe Cas isn't as innocent as he pretends, Mind Reading, My First Destiel Fanfic, PIE!!!!!!!!, Possible Mooseley, Sammy reading between the lines, Well 'failed', everyone ships it, failed matchmaking, possible sabriel, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgotternsecret/pseuds/theforgotternsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah  I really cant write summaries.<br/>*Warned you*<br/>A bunch of semi-cracky semi-cutesy Destiel mess from my brain. Sorry not Sorry.<br/>Sorta AU-y because Kevin is still alive, the bunkers layout is messed up and Cas is still an angel, OH and the fact that Destiel actually happens. Beginning of season nine. Sam ships it, Charlie ships it, Crowley ships it, Dead non Dead Gabriel ships it, Kevin ships it, Dean ships it, Even Cas ships it. Fem!Dean Fem!Cas! Fem!Sam. (and male all of them too.) Dream!Cas.  PIE! Sam plays Sherlock. Gabriel points and laughs. Really weird time layout.  Meh.. Its probably just easier to read the intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Um Disclaiming stuff. I don't own any of the Supernatural Characters, or the show or anything FYI, yeah it would be crap if i did. Anyways awaiting you is why my revision went so badly.

This is an introduction. (Sorta)

Dear person reading this, sorry about terrible grammar, spelling and just about everything that happens in this piece of work.

If you couldn't tell from my awesome tags, I might include Moosely or Sabriel, or both. Dunno, if you have a opinion feel free to comment, or don't and keep it to yourself.

FYI this may be a long haul, I made a list of already planned chapters (there will probs be more but idk). I'll try to update often but no promises. Said list...   (arrow pointing downwards)

-You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part one)

-Do your research Cas

-Angelic Help

-A three point attack/ You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part two) (Sam, Dean, and Cas' pov)

-Charlie what's this Destiel thing on your computer?

-Well that went well.

-Why Dean _really_ likes pie ;)

-DEAN wake up!

-OH crap, he can read my mind

-You are not to die a virgin, not on my watch 

-Mocking the moose

-The whole She-Bang (I sort of stole this chapter title, sorry, it just made me laugh for five whole minuets, apart from the title the chapter is all from my nogin)

-You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part three)

-Your Entertainment

-What could possible go wrong?

-Rumours in Heaven and Hell

-A very reliable witness 

-No KIDding

-You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part four)

Good luck, have fun reading- or don't, live however you want. :)

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter- You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part one)

Sitting by the large table which he had covered by The Men of Letter's notes on pretty much everything, in the least creepy way possible, Sam found himself watching Dean get changed; well he watched Dean put on his jacket, look down at himself, shake his head and throw it off again. For the fourth time in a row.  
 

“Sammy I'm going out...”

The moose like man flinched and quickly looked back down at the case file he had been studying, and some what pointedly did not reply.

“For food, since you asked...”

Still with out directly responding to his brother, Sam snorted derisively.

“Dude, what is your problem?”

“You're still hungry? After three and a half burgers?”

Dean stared at his brother, eyes widening in confusion. “Yes?”

“Uhuh, same as yesterday then?”

“Sammy, I'm just getting pie, last time I checked that wasn't illegal in this state. Or any.”

Sam lent back, locking his eyes with Dean, “What flavour you getting then, _Dean._ ”

Looking mildly insulted, the older Winchester, checked his brother's eyes for any sign he was joking. Pouting when he found none, he threw his hands up in despair.

“I don't know, pie flavour? What is up with you Sammy?”

Pulling his jacket back on, Dean nodded, threw one more baffled glance at his brother who had set his lips in a firm line as he stared hard at a page, fumbled with the lock on the door and practically sprinted out off the room. 

As the door of the Bunker clicked shut Sam flipped his phone open, he started hammering in Charlie's number, she was good at stuff like this- probably, or she could have read something about well anything. Sam stopped, he didn't even know what to ask her.

_'Hey Charlie, just wondering, but do you know of any shifter like creature that is more obsessed with pie, than Dean is, and may infect its victims, change them, or switch them while they eat said pie._

_Yeah, it doesn't seemed to do anything apart from eating pie and be weird'_

_Or maybe, 'Hey Charlie, have you heard of any reason that Dean may force himself into a terrible situations like standing being in my company for 5 seconds,  before skipping out of the room at the lamest excuse, like: “Oh sorry Sam, I'm still hungry after four flipping burgers, who wouldn't be? But just let me strip and check myself out first.”'_

He heard the Impala rev up and sighed. Somehow coming to the conclusion Charlie wouldn't have a sensible answer to either of those. Walking back to his chair Sam resumed his brooding.

Four hours later, he had a plan.

After a bunch of hurried whispering to Kevin, why he whispered was anyone's guess there was no way Dean could hear him where ever he/ or the thing impersonating him was. Sam made ready the room and positioned himself back in the chair, waiting... Hearing the squeal of rubber on tarmac that clearly signified Dean's return, the youngest Winchester flipped off the lamp and collapsed onto the desk.

 Dean opened the door a crack, his face obliterated by darkness, the older Winchester then snuck into the room after checking his brother was asleep. He cleared his throat, no response, he grinned and threw his jacket on the table. Turning his back on the chair, he didn't notice Sam shift his weight off his arms, and as Dean began to yawn there was a blinding light, staggering backwards he tripped over the chair, neatly position behind him.

“AGHHHHHHH!” He managed to twist in the air and landed face first on the floor,

 

“Hello, _Dean._ ” Sam said in a truly terrifying voice, he pointed the torch away from the apparent imposter's face.

 

“Not cool, _really_ not cool. Sammy, what the HELL are you doing?”

 

“Huh, you know _Brother_ I never noticed eating pie took over 4 hours.”

 

“What- um WHAT? This is about me going out late?” Dean made to move.

 

“Sorry I wouldn't try that if I where you,” Walking out of an adjoining room Kevin pointed a shotgun levelly at the floored man.

 

“Oh and there's a devil's trap above you too.”

 

“Sam, KEVIN, what the hell?”

 

“What have you done to Dean?”  


“Nothing you idiots, I AM DEAN!” Ignoring the gun he stood up and made to cross through the invisible borders of the trap.

 

“Sam?” The gruff voice filled the room. Dean froze, which neither Sam nor Kevin missed

 

“Ahh, Cas come to join the crazy party?” Recovering quickly he practically spat at the angel.

 

Ignoring Dean completely, Castiel turned to Sam, annoyance seemingly glowing of his features.

 

“Sam, what's going on?”

 

Sam grinned, "That Cas is exactly the right question."


	3. Do Your Research Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sortof filler for next part.

 

**22 Days earlier**  
_~~The Winchesters had found a case, disappearances of campers in a forest, as they thought it sounded like basic Wendigo shenanigans the hunters went in unprepared for anything else and thus about noon a certain angel was disrupted from his midday (not exactly sleep) rest.~~ _

'Cas, mind zapping to a library or something? Big foot lore would be super useful right now. Um thanks? Dean out.' Dean shouted in his head, running desperately through South Carolina's Sumter national forest, tree roots splintering behind his heavy footfall. Castiel rubbed his head grumpily with the back of his hand, Dean was just too loud. Ever time he prayed it sounded, and  _felt,_  like a million guns had just gone off in the angel's head. Cas hated it.

With Sam he could ignore it, that Winchester's prayers where less than a whisper; he couldn't explain why, but with the older Winchester, even after healing himself of the temporary headache, Cas could still feel something, a strange buzzing echoing in his head until he acted upon the prayer. And if he didn't act on the prayer, the buzz grows stronger and stronger still eventually reaching a climax of what sounded like a whole hive of bees had some how flew into his ears (though after 48 hours the cacophony seemed to fade), its hell for the angel when Dean is drunk, because Cas would not ever act on those prayers. 

Researching Big foot lore was something he could do, and as it sounds like Dean needs it (and as its Dean asking), he decided on 'Zapping' to one of the biggest libraries in America. Castiel's trench coat flapped violently as as he landed, and he wondered again why he is still wearing this frankly annoying item of clothing. With the answer he found himself back to his favourite topic of thought, Dean, the coat seemed to be an item of stability in the Winchester's life.

“Excuse me,” Castiel snapped out of his Dean coma, and looked down at the seated librarian who also seemed to like his trench-coat. “Where you looking for anything in particular?”

“Uh, yes,” leaning down to talk to her better, it dawned on him that maybe she liked more than just his trench-coat. Cas stood back up awkwardly. “Ehm, do you have anything on Big Foot.”

“What, like fiction? Yeah, here hold this for a sec!” replied the librarian, who forced her still open copy of Cosmopolitan on the angel, and begin to type into the library's data base.

  


'Thanks for the help Cas. Sam killed it with a machete, lopped its head off. And my hand is broken now, so I would ask you to heal it but... I suppose you're too busy, sorry for bothering you. Prayer over.'

Castiel scowled, vanished and reappeared next to Dean still holding the magazine.

“Dean.” Reaching over he pressed two of his fingers on to the injured hunters forehead pulsing waves of a warm heavy sensation flowed onto the area. Bones clicked as they slotted back into their places. Cas glanced down at Dean's startled expression, seeing his own name forming on Dean's lips soft looking lips. Freezing Castiel gulped.

“You two need a room?”

Upon realising that yet again he had switched his gaze from those hypnotising lips to staring directly into Dean's, maybe even more hypnotic, beautiful, green eyes and hadn't moved for the past five minuets, Cas started and stepped back and switched his gaze awkwardly to the ground, and vanished, leaving Dean to the merciless teasing of his younger brother.

  


  


Finding himself in a deserted field, just south of the English city Surrey,  the angel looked at the magazine threatening to fly out of his hand. He read the title...


End file.
